


Brothers on a Motel Bed

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dark, Lucifer as Dean, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:26:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Lucifer and subterfuge and the worst kind of torture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers on a Motel Bed

It was a hard-worn motel room -- dark stains from questionable sources, walls streaked with nicotine and the moldy, musty smell of years and years of human flesh and blood, breathing on every inch, but, most importantly, _alive_. Sam found himself burrowing his face deep into the pillow, breathing in the smell of _home_ and _family_ and everything he's ever known.

 

 _It's not real_. a voice and a whimper and realizations catch up to him, fear burrowing him further into himself. _Aw, it's okay, Sammy. I'm right here._ A dip in the bed, fingers threading through his hair, and a sickening pull in his gut, because no, it couldn't be real. Lucifer 

 

 

 _This is real, except when it isn't_. Lucifer to Dean to Lucifer again. _Not real._

 

Dean touching and pulling and taking from Sam's body and all he can do is whimper; No battle to win, so why fight. Green eyes and calloused skin and in and in and Sam can't stop it. "C'mon, Sammy. You're going to enjoy this one way or another." But it's not-Dean and always Lucifer and new forms of torture when physical pain isn't enough. It's Betrayal -- deep, harsh and all consuming -- _how could you do this to me, Dean._ Not Dean. _Not_ Dean -- brother, best friend and mother all rolled into one. 

 

It's Lucifer and subterfuge and the worst kind of torture. In and in and pain and _please stop, oh god, please_ and Not Dean. "You keep telling yourself that, kiddo."


End file.
